Mega Man
Mega Man, known as Rockman (ロックマン Rokkuman, from the phrase "Rock 'n Roll") in Japan, is the title protagonist of the "classic" Mega Man series developed by Capcom since 1987. He is also known as Mega or Rock in his original form. The pixel art for him was created by the designer of the original game in the series, Akira Kitamura (credited under the pseudonym "A.K"), and later turned into a refined illustration by Keiji Inafune (credited under the pseudonym "Inafking").23 Since then, he has become one of the company's primary original characters and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Having appeared on many gaming systems since the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mega Man has had a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fictional universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of the same blue hero. Although "Mega Man", or "Rockman", is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. Several spin-off series have emerged over the past few years, each one continuing the Mega Man mythos in some unique way, including but not limited to Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, and Mega Man Battle Network. A resulting animated series was also produced originally in the United States as well as a number of toys, comics, and collectibles available both in and outside of Japan. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over Earth by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's Special Weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Allies and enemies Friends: Dr. Light, Proto Man, Roll, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi-Wan, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Enemies: Dr. Willy and the Robot Masters Voiced by: Cole Howard LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour He was kidnapped by Crowley who reprogrammed into Quint the Future Man to join him and Dukat. He is an ally of Gul Dukat and Crowley who appears in the second half of the story. Quint appears with the other as part of the trap they're trying to plan on Stardash. Quint and the others are ambushed by Stardash, Bender and Jesse where he escapes which Jesse and Russell are able to deduct it was Mega Man. Quint assists Dukat in his unearthing of the Apples of Eden where they manage to find the Pah Wraiths which Dukat releases one and ends up being possessed by it. He is tragically killed by his friends' Multi-Universal Resistance since they found no way to break off the control. Capcom VS The World Mega Man is the first hero to arrive on the Reality of Fear. (The rest will be posted as Capcom VS The World unfolds) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Sibling Category:Robots Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Creations of Science Category:Gun Users Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Classic Universe Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Members of Sector 32 Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Heroes Category:Full-Metal Resistances Category:Former Members of The B Team Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Members of Team Infinity